Chronicles of a FCHS Teenage Reject
by 1piecelover93
Summary: She got too close last time and it ended in death and blood. Now a new student appears and she might have to put up with him 24/7. Will she get too close once again? Or will her own instincts take over on her 18th birthday and kill him and her own family?
1. The New Guy

Chronicles of a FCHS Teenage Reject

**Chronicles of a FCHS Teenage Reject**

"Oh. My. God." A blonde girl in the crowd of other girls…and some guys, was repeating one of the many lines that kept floating to my sensitive ears. It was either, "His hair looks so silky!" or "I'd let him tutor me any day…" or, the ever so popular line, "Nice ass!"

I sighed. Today, our school has gotten another new student.

'_New and already popular...' _I sighed and finally gave up. I didn't see any big idea about a new student, but these idiots do.

I stood up from my seat next to the brick wall in a shaded corner or the school. I made my way over to the crowd and began pushing my way through. Out of nowhere, someone's foot appeared in my path and tripped me. I felt my body hit the concrete ground hard and laughing exploded around me. My black and red hair fell in my face so I shook out of my face. I looked around and saw my books and notebooks spread out in front of me; some feet stood on top of a few of my reading books.

I got on my knees and started reaching out to pick up my things only to have my hands kicked at or my books dragged back out of my reach by feet. I noticed the laughing dying down but really didn't take it into mind. I was only set on getting my books so I didn't notice the crowd dispersing until a pair of black and white tennis shoes entered my vision. I followed them up to dark blue jeans to a black and white My Chemical Romance t-shirt. When my eyes went above the neckline of his shirt, I was graced with a slim (and very inviting neck) attached to a handsomely tanned face with pinkish, perfectly, delicious looking lips (_'Damn teenage hormonal thoughts!')_, a perfect nose, beautiful extremely light blue, almost white, eyes, topped with dark brown, almost black, hair.

"Are you alright?" His voice was deep and cool…and he was picking up my books. Immediately, I began to pick up my books strewn across the ground. As I was turning, a hand entered my range of vision out of nowhere. "Let me help you up." I looked up and saw he had the rest of my books in his other hand… _'He has big hands…' _ I shook those thoughts out of my mind, stood up quickly on my own, grabbed my books, turned and walked away….more like ran actually.

Thankfully, I reached my German class safely without any followers. I reached my seat at the back of the class and dropped my books on my desk and sat down. Soon, person by person began filing through the door and sitting in their assigned seats. I sighed and looked toward the long window in the back of the room. A pale face stared back at me with a straight nose and glossy, red lips set in a line. My crimson eyes traced my over my thick eyelashes and thin eye brows to hair black as pure darkness with red streaked every here and there. _'Resembles blood…'_ My eyes traced back down over fair skin, a slim neck, a long sleeved, tight black shirt with a dagger stabbed through a now bleeding heart, black bootcut jeans and black running shoes. _'Such a lovely reflection.' _ I smirked at the thought. _'My reflection.'_

While I was smirking at myself, the last person walked into the classroom…and dropped their books on the desk next to me, jerking me out of my thoughts. I just ignored it for now until I heard his voice.

"Mr. Night is here, correct?" Frau sat at her desk looking down at the seating chart and glancing up every now and then to see if someone was here or not.

"Yes, ma'am." My head immediately snapped toward the sound of that voice. The new guy stood at the desk right next to mine.

Frau looked up and then back down to put his name on the desk next to mine on the seating chart. "How about you tell us your name and your schedule?"

All heads turned toward the new guy. Immediately, I saw him practically stumble through his self-introduction. "Um…I'm Matthew Night…my schedule is…um…" He began burying in his pockets until he pulled up a sheet of paper. "…um…well, German…and then Algebra in room 420, Science in room 153, Health in room 368, World Lit. in room 288, Music Theory in room 800, and…Mythology in room 763."

After all of the words that escaped his mouth my eyes widened. He had the _**EXACT**_ schedule as me!

"Your locker?" Frau looked up at him.

"1561." A simple answer. But the thing is…_**HIS LOCKER IS NEXT TO MINE DAMMIT!!**_

"Oh, good. If I'm correct, Ms. Blood, you have the same schedule right?" He eyes fell on me along with the new guy's eyes.

Inside I was screaming, _'Oh, HELL no!'_ But on the outside I was polite and said, regrettingly said through clenched teeth, "Yes ma'am."

"And your locker is 1559, correct?" Her eyes basically stabbed right through me.

"Y-yes ma'am." I already knew where this was all leading to.

Immediately, she smiled and said, "Mr. Night, meet your tour guide and classmate: Rose Blood."

'_Aw, shit…'_


	2. Faint

**Chapter 2: Faint**

About a week had passed after that day and I had just gotten home. I was still fuming from the day's activities. All day that boy "Matthew Night" would follow me through school without saying a word and he would STARE at me! I was just plain annoyed!

I opened the door and immediately stopped. There stood our butler Jack. I always called him Jack-O-Latern when he pissed me off. but right now he looked serious. He held out a glass of red liquid and I took it. "You'll be needing it after your parents introduce you to your new gaurdian." My eyes widened and I slammed the door behind me closed, threw my bag down onto the floor and headed straight toward the library taking a quick sip of the blood in my wine glass.

I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm a vampire as well as the rest of my family and my clan...and I was the next leader...

I entered the dark room and all heads turned toward me. My older brother and younger brother and sister say on the floor reading as if waiting for (my guess was) me. And then I spotted my parents sitting on the leather couch.

"What the HELL do you mean by a new GAURDIAN?!" Immediately, they all cringed from the malice in my voice. The windows at the far end of the room began to shake along with the books trembling on the shelves from my wrathful aura.

My mother stood and walked briskly to my side only to guide me to the chair facing the two couches facing each other. Only the next head and current head of the family could sit in the chair...kind of funny since a piece of sewn and stuffed cloth gave you power. Right now I was sitting in it because it meant that my even my mother was afraid of my wrath right now.

I watched my mother tuck a piece of her fiery red hair behind her ear. Both of my parents were beautiful people. My mother was petite. She had bright red hair and green eyes that shimmered giving her an air of authority if she looked you straight in the eye. But on the other hand she could make anyone smile. My father was a, usually very free spirited person with no facial hair but on the top of his head. He always had to pull his sleek black hair (my philosophy was that the top of his head stole his facial hair cause it had all gone toward the top...he wasn't balding that's for sure). Now his violet eyes pierced through my very soul.

"As the next heir of the clan you are required to have a guardian, Rose. If I'm correct there have been more hunters coming out because of the _last_ time" He raised his eyebrow at me and I just snicker, leaned back in my chair and crossed my right leg over the other and took a sip out of my wine glass. He just sighed. "Rose, your last guardian got killed protecting you and now even more hunters are on their way because you got angry and killed the hunter!" Again I just smirked. "Help me out here!" He looked toward my older brother, the one person I turn to when I need it. He looked _just_ like dad...just with shorter hair.

Tyler sighed. "Rose!" Immediately, I snapped into attention. "Please, just bear with all of this until you're 18. At least try out the guardian. If you like him then keep him. If now we'll let you have your way." He paused for a moment and then smirked. "Besides, having a guardian means fresh blood when you need it."

"Ok!" My father's jaw dropped. Why I listened to my older brother and not him was a mystery all its own.

A knock echoed through the room and Jack opened the door. "The Family is here." He looked at me and my father. "Are you done with your squabbling?"

I just sighed. "Just let them in Jack-O-Latern." I didn't even face him when I have him my order so I didn't see him cringe at the name. I wasn't happy, still, but I was content.

I heard the door open further and footsteps enter the room with the Family. _'Only 3 people...'_

"Welcome." My father stood and approached the family that stood behind me. I lifted my glass for another sip of blood.

"We are honored to serve the head of the Blood clan." It was that male's voice that made me almost choke on my blood. That's when giggling among my siblings started. My mother stood.

"I think you've got it wrong." My mother stepped forward. "I am the current head of the clan. But it is not me who you will be protecting, but the next heir: our eldest daughter. In our family it's the women that are the strongest and my daughter is...unique. If you would pleas take a seat." My parents sat back on their couch.

Then, I saw two more people. The woman was slim, short, fit, with platinum blonde hair and dark green eyes. The man was tall, like father, with black hair and hazel eyes. They were both very cool around us; they weren't the least bit nervous at all really. "Son please come over hear." The father's voice was commanding but soft at the same time...it creeped me out.

"May I as your names?" My mother smiled sweetly at the Family.

They smiled back. "I am Michael and this is my wife Katherine." He gestured to the approaching form that finally came into my range of sight. "And this is our son, Matthew Night. He will be protecting your daughter. You have nothing to worry about. He is the most talented in our clan and will guarantee your daughter's safety." My eyes widened. It was the same annoying new guy from school! "Now where is your eldest daughter?"

Before my father could open his mouth I spoke. "I'm right here." I ground out the words through clenched teeth. "My name is rose Blood and I really hope you two aren't taking the same precautions as last time!" I looked at my parents. They avoided my eyes. Great! Now he has to live with me! "You two suck!" I sat back in my chair and drank the rest of the blood out of my glass and held it up for Jack to take. He took it immediately in fear I'd break the glass.

"Nice to see you too." Both of our parents looked back and forth between us. "We go to the same school, have the same schedule and our lockers are right next to each other." He explained it all in a quick sigh. Then, he looked at my parents. "What precautions?" I snickered.

_'Well you're in for a surprise...'_

Both of my parents looked at me and I just simply sighed. I was the one who had to explain everything now huh? "Basically, you have to be with me at all times. That means before, during, and after school and you have...to um...live with me." The last bit I spit out quickly.

"In the same room." My head snapped toward my mother's voice. She held up her hands to tell me to hold on and relax. "We will move another bed into your room and your windows will be barred if you attempt to sneak out again. I put sensors on your windows just in case. Your parents, Mr. Night, will be living in the same house as the rest of us. Is that agreed?" I just glared at her and Matt stood there wide eyed and speechless. "And please no fighting or...anything else..." With that we heard a thump and found Matt lying on the ground.

I laughed. "Put him in a house of vampires and he's fine! Tell him he living with a girl in the same room and he faints!" Little did I know, it was a bit more than just that.


	3. Breaking the Silence

**Chapter 3: Breaking the Silence**

**~Matt's POV~**

As my eyes opened, my first thought was I was trapped in a closet full of…fluffy boxes? The thing is, the boxes kept piling up on top of my body. All of a sudden, one of the boxes fell away and light came down in my eyes. All I could see was the night sky…

'_Why're boxes falling from the sky?'_ As the question left my head, the light was blacked out again and something or someone was attempting to suffocate me with a…cat?!

"Link! Get off! I was aiming for that spot next!" A commanding, but smooth, melodious voice broke the silence. The cat jumped off my face and the sky came back into my view. Before anything else could fall on my face, I attempted to sit up and succeeded. The fluffy boxes: pillows.

"What are you doing?" Just as the question left my mouth another pillow was thrown at me. "Hey!" I pushed the pillow away, along with the other pillows on my body and stood up to face the one who threw them.

"Hiya." The girl was sitting on a large bed with black sheets with crimson heats and crimson pillows with black hearts. Her shoulder length, layered, black and red streaked hair was pulled back into pigtails and her bangs were pinned up on the sides. Her crimson eyes stared right at and a name finally flashed in my mind.

"Rose…" I stared back at her and didn't even see the next pillow fly at me! "How'd you- why're you throwing pillows at me?!" I knocked it away only to see her standing only inches away. I gulped nervously.

She just smirked and stepped back. "I'm a 'unique' vampire, remember? I'm faster and stronger than other, even the elders of my clan, and I can control thing with my mind, read minds, and my emotions effect my surroundings depending on how strong they are." She walked around while talking. The walls of her room were like the night sky: the stars glistened and a crescent moon shone brightly like outside. A big mahogany door stood as the entrance to her room and there was a bathroom door located conveniently at the end of my bed. The furniture consisted of two beds, mine being similar to hers, just solid colors, a black metal desk with a lamp on it and a few very thick books and three very large bookshelves lining the same wall that included a ladder to get to the higher shelves. But them my eyes landed on a door across the room. It was just a simple wooden door with a door knob.

"That was the old guardian's room…you're not allowed in there…" Her eyes remained on the door for a bit until she moved away and replaced the frown with a small smirk…she's going to be annoying, I have no doubts. As she advanced toward me, I backed up until I was sitting on my bed again. She came over and plopped down next to me and flopped on her back with her hands behind her head. "Why are you so annoyingly quiet?" Her eyes locked with mine and I felt compelled to answer any question she asked me willingly for once.

"Because I don't like to talk." I answered her straight out and very simply, all the while keeping a straight face, but she still gave me a confused look.

"Oka~ay…do you have any siblings?" She was trying to get me to talk…dammit…she chose the wrong subject though…

I sighed. "I have an older brother and sister. Both of them are top Guardians and I, being the youngest, have to try and live up to that or surpass it. They constantly tease me and bully me so I'm not big on talking about them." Now I flopped onto my back and rolled on my side so she was talking to my back.

I felt the bed shift and the next thing I knew she flopped on top of me! So, now I was trapped on my side and this girl probably wasn't going to move until I talked to hew about something that will most likely last a while…maybe 5 minutes…that's still too long for me though! (I hate talking to people…especially girls!) She just smiled up at me and rolled over on her back allowing me to roll on my back as well. Now her back pressed against my stomach, and she wasn't moving anytime soon. She turned her head toward me and stared.

Out of nowhere she smiled, making the, most likely, deadliest being on Earth appear angelic. "I can easily access your mind you know." Those beautiful ruby eyes almost shone with the thought. "But it isn't exactly easy. I can only access _human_ minds _easily_." Her eyes narrowed, the grin turning evil… "But your family is…special; you being the most unique."

She rolled onto her stomach and stared at me still, my heart began to slam against my chest. She must have heard it because her ruby eyes practically shone with deviousness. "To access your mind, I would have to drink your blood. And we both know that can be a painful process." I swallowed. She climbed onto all fours. The next thing I knew, her head hovered above mine. Her hands rested on either side of my head and her weight was on my stomach. (She was sitting on me.) I stayed silent.

"So then, no talking huh?" Her face came closer to mine and stopped maybe an inch away. "Ok then. Be ready." The only thing I remember at that moment was warm breath on my neck.


End file.
